


Morning

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Sneaking in or out?





	Morning

“Sneaking in or out?”

Trini pulled her shirt on, as silently as she could. Eyeing Kim warily. Last night had been unexpected. Well not entirely, They had been, dating for a little while. But still not how she expected the night to go. She moved towards the door, grabbing her converse as she passed. Clutching it tightly in her hand. As she eased the door open.   
So it was kind of tacky, sneaking out of your girlfriends house. But she had to get out of there. She made it down the stairs. Ears straining for any kind of sound. Unfortunately super hearing, wasn’t one of their ranger powers. She walked slowly, intending on slipping out the kitchen door. 

“Sneaking in or out?” a calm voice said from behind her. She nearly screamed in shock. Mr hart was sat at the kitchen table. A cup of coffee in front of him. Trini opened her mouth to speak. But no words came out. “Sneaking out by the look on your face.” he said with a laugh. Trini still hadn’t moved. “I’m not going to shout at you. Or chase you off” Trini still didn’t relax.

He got to his feet, Trini stepped back. But he was simply moving to the coffee pot. He got two cups, out of the cupboard. “I know how Kim, takes her coffee. Strong but sweet” Trini smiled. “Sounds like Kim” she said softly. “You make her happy” he said pouring two cups.   
He gestured for her to sit. Trini let the shoe fall to the floor. As she sat. “I’ve not seen Kim, smile like that for a long time” he explained. “But since she met you, she smiles a lot more.” Trini felt herself blushing. “You’ll always be welcome here. So no more sneaking out” he said with a wink.

“You’re really not angry?” she asked. He shook his head. “Dad?” a voice said from the stairs. A groggy full of sleep voice. Mr Hart glanced at Trini before he replied. “Do you still want to sneak out?” he whispered, a smile on his face. Trini laughed, shaking her head. “In here Kim” he called. Kim appeared in the door way. Still in her PJ’s, face scrunched in confusion.   
“What’s going on?” she asked scratching her head. “I woke up, and found Trini making coffee” he explained. Kim glanced at Trini, who found herself nodding. Kim didn’t look convinced. “You came downstairs, fully dressed at 5 in the morning. To make coffee” Trini nodded. “Just because you don’t get dressed before lunch, on the weekend. Doesn’t mean the rest of us do Kim” 

Kim still wasn’t convinced. “Well Trini could always go and put her PJ’s on. To make you more comfortable” Trini blushed again. Eyeing the door, “That wouldn’t work though, would it. As sneaking in through your, bedroom window wasn’t exactly a planned sleepover was it?”


End file.
